Berrinche
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Sí, estaba muy bien que Akago fuera el "bebé de la casa" y el codiciado corazón de Naraku, pero aunque ahora Hakudoushi era un niño "grande", creía que había ciertas cosas que no debían perderse entre Kagura y él. [Reto para M.J. Hayden en el foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Respuesta al reto propuesto por M.J. Hayden en el foro ¡Siéntate!**

**Link al topic de Retos a Pedido: /topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido**

**Reto propuesto por M.J. Hayden: "****Hakudoshi/Kagura/Akago. Que Hakudoshi se encuentre celoso por la atención que le presta Kagura al bebé y después de una discusión le diga que quiere que lo cargue igual que a Akago. Que sea un ambiente "familiar".**

* * *

**Berrinche**

Hakudoushi observó con desagrado la imagen de Kagura, de perfil, a unos pocos metros de él. La mujer no tenía ni un segundo para fijarse en él o ponerle un mínimo de atención. Claro, porque estaba _demasiado_ ocupada dándole de comer a Akago, llenando de cuando en cuando una pequeña cuchara con papilla para luego pasarla a la pequeña boca del bebé. La demonio lucía tan enfurruñada como el niño albino. Su expresión malhumorada daba una imagen desagradable y completamente distorsionada de lo que sería una madre alimentando a un hijo inesperado y poco querido que sólo recibía los cuidados básicos para que no muriera, todo bajo un manto impuesto de moral resentida y vaga responsabilidad. Por supuesto, Hakudoushi sabía muy bien que Kagura no se encargaba de la tarea de cuidar del bebé porque ella quisiera o porque en el fondo le preocupara que el crío muriera de hambre, sino porque Naraku se lo había ordenado.

Aún cuando todo era culpa de Naraku, no podía dejar de ver a Kagura con cierta hostilidad. Qué decir de Akago, su hermano gemelo, a quien le daban ganas de cortar en dos –otra vez- esperando que esta vez sí muriera.

Luego de un rato Kagura sintió la insistente mirada del albino sobre ella y levantó la vista, dejando la cuchara metida en la boca del bebé que acunaba entre sus rígidos brazos. Frunció aún más el entrecejo, enfocando directamente a Hakudoushi, quien estaba a un par de metros, sentado en el barandal del deteriorado templo bajo la intensa luz del sol.

—¿Qué tanto me ves, niño? —espetó de mala gana. Hakudoushi pareció molestarse por el tono con el cual se dirigió a él, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Akago comenzó a hacer pucheros y a mover sus pequeñas manitas mientras se ahogaba en su propia comida, dando suaves golpecitos en el pecho de su descuidada niñera. Entre gargajos mencionó el nombre de Kagura, y lucía tan molesto como sus hermanos mayores.

—Ya voy, mocoso —masculló ella quitándole la cuchara de la boca.

—Ten más cuidado, Kagura —rezongó el bebé mientras ella le limpiaba algunos restos de papilla de los labios—. ¿Quieres ahogarme o qué?

—Eso sería genial —respondió esbozando una sonrisa descarada—, pero, por desgracia, Naraku me mataría.

—Todo es culpa de Naraku —farfulló Hakudoushi desde su sitio, llamando la atención de Kagura nuevamente.

—¿Eh?

—Nada. Olvídalo. —Hakudoushi no quiso encararla. Desvió la vista completamente y cruzó los brazos, como si estuviera indignado por algo—. Sigue dándole de comer a ese bebé, _niñera._

Kagura gruñó por lo bajo al escucharlo dirigirse a ella de esa manera tan despectiva, pero no tenía ganas de pelear, sobre todo sabiendo que Hakudoushi y Naraku estaban íntimamente conectados y que, cualquier cosa que hiciera contra el niño albino, sería como hacérselo a Naraku, y le costaría su buen castigo. No podía sentirse más humillada y rebajada. Sí, era una esclava de su creador, pero uno de sus privilegios, si así se le podía llamar, es que tenía una especie de estatus de guerrera, y era una de las extensiones más importantes de Naraku. De ahí que él no pudiese matarla… o al menos, no aún. Había pasado de ser una guerrera odiada por sus enemigos, poderosa y fuerte, a ser, vilmente, una niñera, tal y como aseguraba Hakudoushi de esa manera tan grosera. Le había tocado cuidar de Akago desde que Naraku lo expulsó al momento de su transformación, luego por la búsqueda y masacres de monjes, hasta la aparente muerte del bebé que tenía en brazos, y luego se vio forzada a cuidar una de las partes, la cual posteriormente se había transformado en la del niño que estaba no muy lejos de ella y miraba al horizonte con gesto irritado. No sólo eso, la familia parecía hacerse más grande, y con Kanna quién sabe dónde, aunque también fuera una niña, ahora le tocaba cuidar de los dos críos ella sola. A buena hora a Naraku se le había ocurrido llevarse a Kanna con él sabrá el cielo a dónde, y dejándola, como siempre, con todo el maldito trabajo.

—Joder —farfulló Kagura en voz muy baja, torciendo la boca—. Soy demasiado joven para ser _madre_. Naraku no puede hacerme esto.

Su queja se transformó en resignación cuando una vez más llenó la cuchara con papilla y la llevó a la boca de Akago, quien degustaba el alimento medio aguado sin ganas y mirando acusador a la demonio. Al principio se había quejado del mal sabor, pues Kagura lo había preparado, y tan buena como era para controlar el viento, en contraste, era pésima con la cocina, pero al niño no le quedaba de otra si no quería morir de hambre.

—"_Al menos no me ha pedido que lo amamante o alguna locura como esa"_ —pensó Kagura considerablemente aliviada, bajando la mirada a sus pechos. Sólo le faltaba eso—. _"Tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo." _

Por otro lado, Hakudoushi pudo escuchar la queja de Kagura y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con ella. Naraku tampoco podía hacerle eso. El muy desgraciado lo había tenido todo fríamente calculado desde un principio. No siempre tendrían tan buena suerte para salir ilesos de sus encuentros con los monjes. Sabía que, el monje que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y sabio, capaz de darle un indicio de la frontera de ese mundo con el otro, al mismo tiempo sería el que le diera fin. Un fin relativo. El que lo cortaría en dos. Eso era algo planeado y esperado por Naraku, por eso no había reproches ni regaños de por medio hacía Kagura, quien en esos momentos lo había tenido bajo su cuidado. El resultado podría haber variado, pero había sucedido y, gracias a eso, ahora Hakudoushi se encontraba ahí… pero muerto de celos.

El niño albino apretó los brazos contra él, avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos, como si pretendiera que sólo él los supiera mientras más fuerte fuera el agarre hacía si mismo contra su pecho. Habían pasado muy pocos días desde que había "nacido" y se había convertido en un niño de una manera tan abrupta que todavía no era capaz de acostumbrarse al cambio. Su desarrolló físico fue tan inesperado que de pronto caminaba con torpeza, se le olvidaba cómo plantar el pie, o sentía pesadez en la cabeza. No le sucedía a menudo, al menos en los pocos días que habían transcurrido, pero se dio cuenta de que eran los restos de su condición de bebé manifestándose aún mientras se acostumbraba a un cuerpo mucho más grande y complejo de manejar.

Pero eso siempre le resultaba tan molesto, que sí, podía decirse que extrañaba ser un bebé. ¿Qué mejor que ser un lactante? Pensó mirando con recelo a Akago, aún en los brazos de Kagura, quien ahora lo tenía recostado contra su hombro dándole palmaditas en la espalda, con su misma cara de fastidio.

—Con gentileza, mujer —ordenó Akago luego de que Kagura le diera una palmada demasiado fuerte. Ella deformó su rostro en un gesto de ira contenida, mostrando los dientes y gruñendo.

—Como tú digas… mocoso —murmuró al último.

—Oye, Kagura —llamó Hakudoushi desde su lugar. Ella pareció molestarse aún más al tiempo que volteaba hacía él. ¿Qué quería ahora? ¡No podía con dos niños al mismo tiempo?

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó ella—. ¿Qué no ves que estoy muy ocupada?

Hakudoushi volvió a desviar la vista, sumamente irritado. No respondió nada, y no los quería ver. Joder, pensó entre apesadumbrado y colérico. Cómo odiaba a su hermano menor, a Akago. Se estaba llevando toda la gloria y a él ya lo habían mandado al carajo en busca de la maldita frontera entre los dos mundos. Su trabajo era pesado, aunque divertido. Iba por ahí matando ogros y seres sobrenaturales, y trataba cada una de sus cabezas como si fuera un juguete desechable del cual enseguida se aburría, mientras intentaba conseguir una pista, pero ya nadie lo ayudaba. Kagura estaba obligada a acompañarlo, pero por esos días en que habían regresado al escondite para dar el avance a Naraku con respecto a sus progresos, le habían dejado a Kagura el bebé a cargo y él había quedado completamente olvidado. Si Kanna se hubiera quedado para encargarse de Akago, él podría estar molestando a todas sus anchas a su hermana mayor.

Se sentía como en una especie de regresión mental. Hakudoushi nunca pensó que llegaría a desear tanto volver a ser un bebé. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a su cuerpo y se preguntaba si algún día lo lograría. No había tenido un desarrollo normal, si es que algo nacido de Naraku podía siquiera calificarse como "normal". Muchos decían que crecer dolía, que era una de las pruebas más terribles de la vida, ¡y cuánta razón tenía esa frase! Pensaba Hakudoushi.

Luego de sacarle los gases, Kagura ahora se encontraba arrullando a Akago de mala gana, con algo de torpeza, aunque hacía lo posible porque el maldito bebé se durmiera para al fin quedar libre de él. Kagura pensó que afortunadamente no le pedía que le cantase alguna nana o algo por el estilo, porque, a pesar de ser el bebé de Naraku, aún tenía sus debilidades y todas las necesidades de un lactante, incluyendo el hecho de que podía cansarse con facilidad. Dormía y despertaba cada tres horas para comer, y si Kagura no lo atendía, comenzaba a chillar como ardilla o a soltar órdenes a cal y canto con esa voz que no parecía la de un bebé y que a Kagura le provocaba un choque de impresiones desagradable. Y como todo niño manipulador, al darse cuenta de que las órdenes a veces no hacían efecto sobre la rebelde de Kagura (y contando el hecho de que, físicamente, Akago no podía atacarla), la mejor opción siempre era echarse a llorar desconsoladamente si ella se ponía difícil. Prefería obedecerlo que soportar sus chillidos. Ante esta situación, Hakudoushi quedaba completamente olvidado mientras Kagura se veía forzada a volcar toda su atención en los cuidados del más pequeño de la casa.

Los miró discretamente mientras ella lo arrullaba, y torció la boca cada vez más molesto. Pensó en irse por ahí a montar a Entei, quien en esos momentos paseaba con parsimonia por el prado verde que rodeaba el templo donde se encontraban escondidos, pero, para su desgracia, Naraku podía regresar en cualquier momento y al igual que él, su "padre" no tenía mucha paciencia cuando se trataba del trabajo. Tenía que quedarse ahí.

Enfocó su vista en su hermano acunado en los brazos de Kagura, y pensó si sería posible matarlo con la mirada. El mugroso bebé estaba acomodado contra el pecho de ella tratando de conciliar el sueño ante las torpes atenciones de su hermana. En cierto momento el bebé abrió los ojos y enfocó sus orbes lilas contras las de su hermano gemelo. Le sonrió con malicia, le mandó una mirada de burla y se acomodó un poco más contra Kagura.

¡Maldito pedazo de escoria que sólo sabe dormir y comer y cag…! Pensó Hakudoushi para sus adentros, poniéndose ligeramente rojo del coraje. Kagura no se había percatado de la silenciosa lucha de poderes de los gemelos albinos, pero para el mayor no era justo, ¡simplemente no era justo! Akago no hacía nada y se llevaba toda la gloria y atenciones de todo el mundo, incluso de Naraku. El maldito pequeño ya se sentía como un malcriado príncipe entre las extensiones de su "padre". Uy, sí, él era el corazón de Naraku, ¡bah, gran cosa! Todo dependía de él y a la vez dependía de los demás en esa indefensa posición. Él apenas era un niño y hacía más cosas, más importantes, que simplemente ser el corazón de Naraku y esperar protección o hacer como que leía la mente y corazones de los demás. Además, el también podía hacer eso. Desgraciadamente, esa misma condición era lo que lo volvía tan exigente a Akago y con razón. No podía ser descuidado por nada del mundo, al igual que un bebé cualquiera. En algún momento con él había sido así, y cuánto extrañaba Hakudoushi esos días. Envidiaba terriblemente a su hermano y no podía creer que Kagura permitiera eso. Antes, él también había sido parte del corazón de Naraku, y extrañaba con horror todas las atenciones que ahora acaparaba Akago.

¡Extrañaba incluso a Kagura! En su momento pensó que era humillante verse obligado a ser bañado y estar en esa condición tan indefensa, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que echaba de menos que ella lo arrullarla, que lo cargara y le diera de comer mientras le aventaba mil ordenes y ella obedecía de mala gana, siempre insultándolo entre dientes. Tenía todo el control sobre su hermana mayor y toda su atención. Oh, y cuánto extrañaba acomodarse contra su pecho. No podía evitarlo, aquellas _dos cosas_ eran suavecitas. Ahora quien tenía todo eso para él solo era Akago, y peor aún, a falta de una cuna, para Hakudoushi se volvía siempre algo insufrible cuando su hermano menor le ordenaba a Kagura dormir con él y acurrucarlo contra ella. Si de milagro no le pedía a Naraku y a Kagura que lo recostaran en medio de ellos a la hora de dormir. Hakudoushi recordaba que él hacía lo mismo. En sus días de pequeño se recostaba sobre el pecho de Kagura y dormía toda la noche (a menos que se le ocurriera despertarla cada dos por tres con llantos malintencionados). Ahora sólo tenía el suelo duro y frío para dormir.

Cómo dolía crecer, cuánto envidiaba ahora a su hermano, y cuánto anhelaba esos días. Sí, en pocas palabras, extrañaba las tetas de Kagura. Ahora que lo veía en perspectiva, ninguna almohada se le comparaba.

Se avergonzó con sus propios pensamientos. Tenía la impresión de que Akago leía su mente y por eso hacía todo eso para molestarlo. En esos momentos era como si ambos realmente fueran hermanos y enemigos jurados luchando por una mamá, incluso si se trataba de alguien como Kagura y toda su carencia de instinto maternal. Porque del padre, mejor ni hablar.

Hakudoushi no pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó del barandal y fue a dar una vuelta por el prado, acompañado de Entei. Tampoco era lo mismo recostarse sobre el enorme caballo. No era tan suave ni cómodo como lo era Kagura. Incluso se atrevía a pensar que la única razón por la cual la extrañaba tanto, es porque ella se enojaba abiertamente cada que se veía forzada a hacerla de mamá, y eso, a Hakudoushi, sádico y malnacido como su padre, le encantaba.

* * *

Un par de horas después, ya cuando estaba atardeciendo, Hakudoushi volvió al templo. Naraku y Kanna seguían ausentes, y en la enorme sala donde había visto por última vez a Kagura arrullando a su hermano, ahí seguían ellos, sólo que Akago estaba acostado en medio de varias mantas y almohadas, a falta de una cuna, y Kagura estaba no muy lejos, recargada contra la pared y durmiendo, al fin, plácidamente. Parecía que eso de ser "mamá" era un trabajo agotador… pero era peor ser el hermano mayor a quien ya nadie hace caso.

—"_Me decepcionas, Kagura." _—Pensó Hakudoushi, observándola y luego echando una mirada al bebé—. _"Creí que para cuando yo volviera, Akago estaría muerto luego de que lo asfixiaras con una almohada."_

Oh, cuánto le gustaría eso. Si Kagura –y sus tetas- no iban a ser de él, entonces no serían de nadie.

Hakudoushi caminó en silencio hasta acercarse a su hermana y la miró dormir muy de cerca. Ella no se había percatado de su presencia y, si quería, en ese mismo instante podría clavarle su alabarda en medio del pecho y ella ni sabría qué la había golpeado. Pero si lo pensaba fríamente, en esos momentos Kagura le servía mucho más estando viva que muerta.

—Kagura… —murmuró Hakudoushi, con la intención de despertarla, pero lo único que provocó fue que ella se removiera en su sitio como si una mosca le estuviera paseando cerca de la oreja. Hakudoushi refunfuñó un poco.

—Kagura… —volvió a decir. El efecto fue el mismo. Al tercer llamado se cansó y comenzó a exclamar el nombre de la mujer a cal y canto una y otra vez, al menos hasta que la chica despertó medio sobresaltada. Del susto, sacó su abanico, lista para la batalla, pero la ira la invadió cuando vio de qué se trataba todo. Sólo joderle más la existencia.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró al ver a Hakudoushi parado frente a ella, deteniendo en seco sus llamados—. Joder, déjame dormir, Hakudoushi. Estuve toda la puta tarde encargándome de Akago. Estoy cansada.

Hakudoushi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos con aire prepotente.

—No me importa —exclamó, extrañamente irritado. Kagura abrió los ojos como platos y le echó una mirada nerviosa al bebé.

—Pues a mí sí —espetó—. ¿Y podrías callarte? Me costó mucho trabajo dormir a Akago.

Para el albino, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ahora no podía ni molestar a Kagura porque el _divino_ bebé dormía como un angelito y nadie debía perturbar su sagrado sueño. Eso era todo, hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia.

—Con un demonio, estoy harto de ese maldito bebé —farfulló con desdén. Kagura lo miró contrariada pero luego sonrió irónica.

—Pues mátalo —sugirió como si fuera tal cosa—. Por mi, mejor. Ya no lo aguanto. Si tengo que cambiarle pañal una vez más, juro que explotaré, y no será nada lindo. —Luego Kagura desvió la vista con cierto aire de resignada desilusión—. Y además, Naraku no me ayuda en nada. Y eso que él es algo así como su padre.

Jodido sistema patriarcal y machista, pensó Kagura. Hasta Naraku creía que porque ella era la única mujer en la casa, le tocaba cuidar de los niños. Encima quería que fuera a batallas y a buscar fragmentos de Shikon mientras criaba a los mocosos para él.

—Sí, como sea. Tus quejas de siempre… —dijo Hakudoushi sin tacto alguno. Luego la miró duramente y ordenó con firmeza—. Pero no me importa. Quiero que me cargues.

Kagura lo miró como si le hubiera dicho algo en otro idioma. Levantó una ceja y por un instante pensó que Hakudoushi se había golpeado en la cabeza o que lo habían remplazado con alguien aún más idiota y berrinchudo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Quiero que me cargues como lo hacías antes y como ahora haces con Akago —aclaró el niño con una seguridad impresionante. Mentiría si dijera que sólo lo hacía por molestar a Kagura –lo cual sí era cierto-, aunque estaba divido. Entre que le gustaba molestarla como en los viejos tiempos, y entre que se sentía celoso de las atenciones que Akago acaparaba y que sentía, muy en el fondo, que le habían sido arrancadas.

—¿Qué te pasa, enano del demonio? Ya estás grandecito como para estar con esas cosas, ¿no crees? —argumentó Kagura. No sabía si echarse a reír o salir corriendo o matarlo –si pudiera-.

—Vamos, Kagura, como en los viejos tiempos —insistió el niño con una sonrisa ladina. Su hermana finalmente soltó una risotada que a los pocos segundos detuvo en seco (a causa de Akago). No podía creer lo que se estaba gestando frente a ella y la situación le parecía tan absurda que, por lo menos, no dejó de sonreír con burla.

—No puedo creerlo, Hakudoushi —siseó Kagura—. ¿Acaso estás celoso de Akago?

Hakudoushi entrecerró los ojos. Lo habían descubierto, ¡y ni siquiera era toda la verdad!

—Yo no estoy celoso. Lo que pasa es que extraño molestarte como antes. —Cruzó sus brazos como si fuera un escudo impenetrable—. Además, yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones ni razones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Tú sigues mis órdenes y punto.

—Claro —contestó Kagura con una anticipación sarcástica—. Pero los bebés necesitan más cuidados, y tú ya eres un niño grande. Deberías entenderlo.

A Hakudoushi le daban ganas de agarrarla de los cabellos y matarla, mientas que a Akago le daban ganas de arrojarlo de un barranco y luego ir a hacer berrinche con Naraku. Él tenía la culpa hasta de eso. Le dejaba hacer a Kagura todo lo que ella quería y el idiota de su "padre" parecía no darse cuenta, por eso ella era así de insolente.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacer berrinche como el mocoso que eres? —se burló una vez más Kagura, aprovechando la oportunidad. Quién sabe cuándo se le presentaría de nuevo.

—¡Obedéceme! —gritó Hakudoushi, cosa que alteró aún más a la chica.

—¡Cállate o lo vas a despertar! —murmuró nerviosa, mirando por unos segundos a Akago. Para su fortuna el grito no perturbó su sueño—. ¿Qué creen todos en esta casa? ¿Qué porque soy la única mujer mi trabajo es cuidar de los niños como si fuera su madre? Tienen que estarme jodiendo. Todo ustedes están locos. ¡Hasta Kanna tiene más instinto maternal que yo!

A Hakudoushi ya comenzaba a molestarle demasiado las continuas quejas y parloteo resentido de Kagura, sin contar que no podía discutir cómo le gustaba con ella, de nuevo, por culpa de su pequeño hermano que dormía.

—Si no me obedeces, despertaré a Akago hasta hacerlo chillar, y luego te echaré la culpa, e iré con Naraku a decirle que eres una insolente, para que veas cómo te pone en tu lugar —amenazó el albino con esa voz que parecía demasiado alejada de la inocencia de un niño. Kagura torció la boca. No sabía con qué idiota fin Hakudoushi se empeñaba en que ella lo cargara como si fuera el bebé de antes, pero sabía que, por lo menos, era para molestarla, sacarla de quicio y disfrutar en todo su sadismo al verla impotente ante sus órdenes, tal y como lo hacía Naraku desde siempre.

No podía ser peor. No entendía cómo las mujeres deseaban ser madres. Tenía que ser puro masoquismo y ganas de sufrir. Y eso que ella ni siquiera lo era realmente. Era la hermana mayor que se veía forzada a tomar el rol de mamá. Simplemente no era justo. Todavía lo podría soportar más si esos dos se comportaran más como niños normales que como pequeños bastardos manipuladores sedientos de sangre y sufrimiento ajeno… aunque, si lo pensaba bien, ¿cuál era la diferencia entre un niño normal y esos dos albinos del mal?

Joder, odiaba a los niños con todo su ser. Aún así, no podía hacer nada. O acataba las órdenes o se llevaba un buen castigo de parte de Naraku. Últimamente Hakudoushi y Akago eran los consentidos de su amo. Incluso Kanna había quedado algo relegada.

—¡Qué fastidio! —Kagura estampó su abanico contra el suelo y cruzó los brazos con fuerza, desviando la mirada. Se había puesto roja del coraje y la impotencia.

—Está bien, enano del demonio. Cómo quieras —masculló luego y de mala gana. Por unos segundos miró a Hakudoushi como esperando que se le acercara, pero el niño observó sus brazos. No podía hacerlo si ella se escudaba tras la barrera que estos formaban.

Oh, _la cruz de la_ _maternidad._ No podía ser más detestable e irónico. Ni siquiera se había divertido antes con un hombre de verdad como para estar sufriendo de las consecuencias de una tontería que jamás había hecho con nadie.

Kagura, gruñendo y mascullando entre dientes, descruzó los brazos y los abrió esperando recibir el delgado cuerpo del niño albino que la sacaba de quicio. Hakudoushi, por su parte, sonrió de medio lado con malicia, satisfecho por el buen resultado de su berrinche. Era tan fácil someter a Kagura, tan berrinchuda como él, si se usaban las palabras y chantajes correctos. Era tan fácil y divertido como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

Hakudoushi se inclinó y se acercó a ella, acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho, ese que extrañaba tanto. Definitivamente, nada que ver con el suelo frío y duro. Hasta la calidez que manaba del cuerpo de Kagura era reconfortante, y esas dos _almohadas_, divinas. De pronto se sentía tonto. Un día sería un adulto, pensó, y ya no buscaría recostarse sobre cosas como esas. O quizá sí, pero en otro contexto muy distinto, tal vez hasta divertido. Pero por ahora eso no le interesaba.

El niño albino escuchó a Kagura gruñir mientras ella, refunfuñando, abrazaba rígidamente su cuerpo con los brazos tratando de que el niño dejara de moverse como sanguijuela contra ella buscando acomodarse mejor.

—Eres un pequeño bastardo —murmuró colérica, bajando la mirada hacía el niño, observando su rostro divertido bajo su flequillo y su cabello lila y revuelto contra su pecho.

—Ya cállate, Kagura. Y déjame dormir —ordeno esté cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Ya cuando había anochecido, finalmente, Naraku y Kanna regresaron a su temporal refugio en medio de los prados. Esperaba que Hakudoushi y Kagura estuvieran ahí listos para darle conocimiento de sus progresos, pero mientras Kanna se separó de él, por ordenes de Naraku, para revisar si el bebé estaba en buenas condiciones, Naraku se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Kagura recargada contra la pared con un dormido Hakudoushi entre sus brazos.

Los fuertes pasos de su amo la hicieron desviar la vista hacía él, que apenas lo había notado. Él se quedó parado frente a ella como si contemplara una imagen indescifrable, y si Kagura no estuviera tan molesta por la situación en la que se encontraba, se habría reído en la cara de Naraku, porque en ese momento su cara era todo un poema de confusión.

—¿Qué demonios? —espetó él en voz alta. Kagura rodó los ojos. ¿Qué nadie entendía que los mugrosos niños estaban dormidos y que además eran de sueño ligero? Luego a ella nadie le ayudaba.

Kagura lo hizo callar llevando un dedo a sus labios, para luego devolver la mano al hombro de Hakudoushi, rodeándolo.

—Guarda silencio —pidió molesta—. Están durmiendo, y me costó horrores dormirlos. Son como pequeñas y malvadas sanguijuelas.

Naraku pareció sufrir un choque eléctrico en su mente, porque cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza brevemente, como si no lo creyera. Luego todo le pareció muy divertido y hasta encantadoramente irónico.

—Veo, mi querida Kagura, que te gusta hacerla de mamá. —Se burló en cuanto recuperó la compostura. Kagura masculló entre dientes.

—Díselo a tu pequeño bastardo —respondió resentida bajando la mirada hacía él—. Él y Akago me estuvieron jodiendo toda la tarde. A ver si ya te encargas de tus _hijos_. Yo no sirvo para esto.

Naraku miró a su albina extensión entre los brazos de Kagura, cómodamente acurrucado contra su pecho. Seguramente el pequeño engendro del mal lo disfrutaba mucho. Hasta se sintió orgulloso de que sus pequeños _retoños_ fueran tan malnacidos con Kagura y con todo el mundo. Por otro lado, pensó que ella no tenía por qué quejarse tanto. En su lugar debía darle las gracias de que no se le ocurría tener "hijos" de la forma natural y ortodoxa, porque en ese caso, ella era la única disponible y que podía hacer ese trabajo. A decir verdad, pensó Naraku, no aprovechaba al máximo todas las funciones que podía desempeñar Kagura.

Pero tampoco estaba _tan_ jodidamente loco como para convertirla en madre.

—Lo dudo. Pareces tener un imán para los niños —apuntó Naraku, desembarazándose de sus pensamientos. Luego sonrió malévolamente, divertido por la situación—. Además, te ves muy dulce así, Kagura.

La mujer estuvo a punto de reclamarle algo, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca luego de que Naraku se diera la media vuelta y comenzara a alejarse, soltando una sonorosas carcajadas que despertaron a Akago, quien comenzó a chillar irritado al ser despertado tan abruptamente, mientras Hakudoushi se removía molesto contra Kagura, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

—Joder, es el peor padre que he visto en mi vida. Además de un idiota —murmuró Kagura apesadumbrada, preparándose para otro largo rato donde tendría que luchar para dormir a esos dos.

* * *

**Muero de ternura (?) Bueno, ya. La verdad es que apenas propusieron el reto, y mis manitas se quemaban por escribirlo. Qué puedo decir, amo a los pequeños bastardos albinos de Naraku, Hakudoushi y Akago, y amo también ver a Kagura en su papel de **_**hermana mayor**_** y sacando su fase más "maternal". **

**Siento que me quedó medio flojo con la comedia, pero supongo que al menos entra un poco dentro del género "family". Espero no haya quedado demasiado OOC con Hakudoushi extrañando ser bebé, aunque sí lo creo bien capaz de que en parte sea por molestar a Kagura. Además, mientras lo escribía, joder, no podía dejar de pensar en las teorías psicoanalíticas que he visto en la carrera con respecto a los pechos de la madre y la fase lactante de un bebé… especialmente los de Melanie Klein o.ó**

**Espero te haya agradado el reto, Hayden. Lo hice muy emocionada y con mucho cariño. También espero haber cumplido tus expectativas, y a todos, muchas gracias por tomarse un rato para leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
